The present invention relates to a belt tensioning system for an appliance having a tub rotatable by a drive means driven by a motor. More particularly, this invention relates to a cam-based belt tensioning system for appliances such as laundry machines, including washers, dryers, and the like.
Various appliances, including but not limited to laundry machines such as washers and dryers, are known to utilize belt and pulley drive systems for rotating the tub. However, belt drive systems can be inefficient and noisy if the proper belt tension is not maintained. Inadequate tension can lead to the belt wearing prematurely, noise, or the belt becoming dislodged completely. Excessive tension on the belt can lead to wearing of the belt, stress on the pulley system or other components, and excessive heat. Therefore, it is desirable to maintain the appropriate tension on the belt in belt drive systems.
Various belt drive systems are known in the art. However, existing belt drive systems have some important disadvantages. Some belt drive systems utilize an adjustable idler mechanism that includes bell cranks pivoted about a common point and interconnected with a threaded member for adjustment. Although such a system is effective, a significant number of parts are required. This relatively complex mechanism also demands a significant amount of space, which may not be available in some appliances. Therefore, there is a need for a simple and effective belt tensioning system in modern appliances.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved belt tensioning system for appliances, including but not limited to laundry appliances such as washers and dryers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a belt tensioning system which is simple and effective for setting and maintaining a particular belt tension.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a cam-based system for adjusting belt tension in a washer or dryer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a cam means for increasing or decreasing the tension on a belt in predictable increments.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a cam means which facilitates a wide range of adjustment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a belt tensioning system which has fewer parts than existing belt tensioning systems.
A further object of the present invention is a provision of a belt tensioning system which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, convenient to use and simple in construction.
These and other objects will be apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and the claims which follow.